


抱着我的你 Cradle me close

by wheniseeyou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Very drunk Loki, bridal carry, loving!Thor, tender!sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniseeyou/pseuds/wheniseeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“没错，但他喝酒没什么可惊讶的。这可是给Thor办的宴会呀！狡猾归狡猾，但他对他哥的敬爱可谁也比不了！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	抱着我的你 Cradle me close

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cradle me close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278110) by [SilverLynxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx). 



> Thank silverlynxcat for writing this sweet sweet fic and allowing me to translate it!
> 
> 嗯就是那个图片公主抱梗啦。

“敬Thor！冰霜巨人的终结者！最无畏的勇士！”

 

激昂的高呼响彻Odin辉煌的宴会厅，齐聚于此的战士们醉意已浓，共享这场热闹的狂欢。没人数得清这一晚已敬酒多少次，然而祝辞一出，装满美酒的酒杯便再次齐刷刷地举到了半空。

 

Thor低沉的笑声在屋子里回响，将欢乐的气氛推向顶峰。流畅的乐音分秒未断，醉醺醺的勇士、贵族们跌跌撞撞踏进舞池，引得各自选中的姑娘们在他们怀里咯咯发笑。

 

蜜酒与麦芽酒如流水般源源不绝，被战争磨砺过的拳头，几乎没有一只不握着酒壶；一条条长桌上摆满了Asgard上好的肉与水果。四壁镶着的铁制支架上，几百只点亮的火把为厅堂驱散了夜晚的黑暗。在阳光重新司职以前，它们还足以用火光填补很久的空缺。

 

这是Asgard的众多庆典中最重要的一场——为了向Thor致敬。这神域未来的王，Odin最为看重的头生子，雷霆之神，而现在，他又成为了火之国的征服者。男人与女人围在他身边大笑、起舞，映在每个人脸上的欢欣都令Thor格外喜悦。

 

“这是这座宫殿迄今举办的最完美的庆典之一！”潇洒的Fandral高喊，手中的酒杯猛地往上一举，里面的液体忽地溢了出来。“敬我们勇猛的领袖！”聚在近旁的其他勇士——Volstagg，Hogun还有Sif——随着发出一声昂扬的大吼，酒杯锵啷碰撞在一起。

 

Thor热情地拍了拍Fandral的肩膀，诚挚地向围在他身边最亲近的同伴们微笑。

 

“如果没有最精良的战士，和最忠诚的朋友，我只可能无功而返。打败火巨人对我们意义重大，这为Asgard的每条街道，每门每户都带来了庆典和荣耀！”

 

低低的赞同与附和声四起，Fandral也拍拍Thor的肩膀，眼神却飘向了别的地方。然后，在那略微烧焦了些的小胡子下面，他的嘴角挑了起来。

 

“是了，的确意义重大，连Loki都觉得有必要来参加这个宴会呢。”Fandral毫不掩藏声音里的笑意，做了个手势，把他们的目光引到一边。

 

Thor和另几位勇士们好奇地顺着Fandral的指示看向大厅的角落。黑发王子独自坐着。Loki平日里刻板的优雅仪态破天荒地没了踪影，他趴在桌上，一只胳膊弯着，脑袋勉强抬起几寸，另一只胳膊伸了出去，紧紧攥着旁边大酒杯的杯子把儿。即使从他们站的地方，也能清清楚楚地看到他的大红脸和懒洋洋的微笑。这可逗乐了他们。Loki醉了，不过倒是醉得开心。

 

Sif瞄着迷糊了的王子大笑起来。“谁都知道小骗子酒量不行。看见他喝酒就挺让人惊讶。他不是总嫌别人喝多了犯蠢的吗？”她好笑地说。

 

Volstagg拍了拍自己肥硕的肚子，满意地长叹一声。“没错，但他喝酒没什么可惊讶的。这可是给Thor办的宴会呀！狡猾归狡猾，但他对他哥的敬爱可谁也比不了！”

 

这位强壮勇士的观察力使Thor不由一惊，但他还是把注意力转回了弟弟身上。他知道他从不喜欢这些喧闹的庆祝活动。然而当又一轮对Thor的高声颂扬响彻金宫，出乎所有人（除了Volstagg和Hogun）的意料，Loki也举起了酒杯——他的低语被声浪淹没——一饮而尽。

 

***

 

假如真如Volstagg所说，我们的王子在每一次祝酒时都举杯共饮，那他现在这个迷蒙的状态就有了明显的解释：酒精上脑。Thor转向他的同伴们，真诚地微笑。

 

“请原谅，朋友们。但我想今晚我应当退席了。”说着又瞥了一眼他的弟弟。几位勇士也笑着向他理解地点了点头。

 

“没问题。不过等你把小王子送上了床，大概还会回来加入我们？”Fandral说道，不过眼神已经又被经过的几位丰满少女吸走了。

 

“看情况吧，Fandral。”Thor脸上带着笑容，穿过人群走向弟弟。他们的道别声被立刻将他包围的层层宾客所吞没。他快速挤到自己兄弟的身边，眼前罕见的景象既好玩又让他很是喜欢。

 

Loki的脑袋已经完全扑在了胳膊上，手指却还死死攥着酒杯。他用了好一会儿才发现Thor的存在，然后抬起头，半睁着的快乐的绿眼睛呆呆地盯着他。在Thor看来，Loki喝醉时的双眼被情感勾勒得格外动人。

 

“Thor！”他热情地一挥胳膊，想问候Thor，或许是想向他举杯致意。可手上一个哆嗦，杯子一歪，里面的酒撒得满桌子都是。这位魔法师把脑袋重又枕回了他屈着的胳膊上，茫然地盯着桌上的一片水渍，但他那微微噘起的嘴，还是没能逃过Thor的眼睛。

 

Thor轻声笑了笑，用手摸摸弟弟的头，粗糙的手指穿过像羽毛一样柔软的乌黑发丝。他轻柔地抚摸，大拇指按揉着Loki的太阳穴。他能感觉到对方在自己的手掌下一阵颤抖。Loki的眼皮越来越沉，发出一声满足的、Thor几乎听不见的轻叹。“该睡觉了，亲爱的弟弟。”他微笑着说。

 

他帮他的兄弟把那入时的毛斗篷围在肩膀，然后蹲下身，一只胳膊绕过Loki的膝弯，另一只托住他的后背。Thor毫不费力地抱起这个比他瘦些的王子，而Loki，像是早就习惯了一样，哼了一声便扎进了Thor的胸口。他的眼睛已经彻底阖上，被哥哥揽在怀里让他感到安全。Thor温柔地微笑，下巴抵着Loki的头顶。

 

只有四个人察觉了这对兄弟的离开，露出了然的笑容。

 

Thor走回他的寝宫，怀里的重量既温暖又令人安慰。当他到达那高耸的、篆刻着他无数次战役业绩的门廊，Loki已经睡熟了。于是他径直走向宽敞房间正中的大床，跪上床沿，将Loki放在中央。修长的身形在华丽床架的尺寸衬托下顿时显得瘦小。可当他慢慢松开手，准备把Loki留在那一堆奢华柔软的毛皮和枕头里时，却惊讶地发现那一双胳膊牢牢圈在了他的脖子上，使他没法起身。

 

“Loki，”Thor小声责备。“该睡觉了，你喝醉了。”他说，控制不住声音里的笑意。而Loki含混地哼唧了几个听不出的单词，然后把他搂得更紧。最终，Thor只得叹口气，也躺在了那堆被褥里。他把Loki拉近一些，在弟弟的头发里印下一个微笑。

 

Loki立刻蜷在了Thor的身边，脸贴着他的脖子，温热的呼吸刮得他的皮肤痒痒的。Thor安静地抱着这个比他小一号的人，过了一会儿，他确信在酒精和疲劳的作用下，Loki已经睡了过去。可忽然，脖子上却传来一种特殊的柔和而愉悦的触感。

 

Thor疑惑地悄悄唤了声弟弟的名字，不想打破这沉静的气氛。无声的回应令人有些困惑，而Loki开始慢悠悠地在他的脖子上粘上一个又一个凌乱的吻，舌头缓缓划过他满是胡茬的粗糙下颚。Thor的蓝眼睛向下一瞄，正好对上那一双半闭着的绿。于是他的大手托住Loki的下巴，把他们带进悠然而绵长的亲吻。

 

他们的嘴唇贴在一起，Thor的牙齿夹住Loki的下唇，一次次轻轻地吮吸、碾咬，引得瘦削的王子发出愉悦的声音。失去了协调性的舌头不紧不慢地翻卷，搅动，舔舐探索着彼此的口腔，含糊的呻吟被两人缓缓燃起的饥渴欲望所吞食。Thor继续着这个吻，双手向下划过Loki颀长的身体，把他拉得更近，然后摸进了他的衣服。

 

他稍一翻身，变换了姿势跨在弟弟身上，有力地将他压制住。一双长茧的大手在Loki身侧挑逗地来回摩挲，把衣料一点点带了上去。他的手指肆无忌惮地占据着Loki胸部的每一丝起伏。

 

在一双情欲弥漫的眼睛热切地注视下，Thor俯下身吻上平坦的腹部。随着一寸寸皮肤暴露在Thor赞赏的目光之中，他的嘴唇也缓慢而坚定地一路印到Loki的胸口。

 

“哈……”Loki微张的嘴发出一声惊喘，Thor干燥的嘴唇突然包裹住他一边硬挺起来的乳头，折磨般地缓慢吮吸；另一边的乳粒更是没能逃脱粗糙指尖的碾压揉蹭，惹得酥痒的快感愈发变本加厉。

 

Loki的嘴唇不停地无声翕动着，Thor搞不懂他在说些什么。但每当弟弟带着哭腔呻吟着弓起身来，喉咙深处发出那种难耐的声音，Thor便贴着那苍白的皮肤留下一个微笑。瘦长的躯体在他身下颤抖扭动，Thor享受这样的感觉：另一个人的体温、柔软的肌肤，最慵懒却最色情地与他的摩擦。

 

Thor把Loki的手臂压到头顶，撩起他衬衫的边缘，剥下了黑发神祇的衣服。他将这堆布料随意往地上一扔，开始轻轻地顺着Loki刚刚暴露出来的胳膊印上一串亲吻。Loki长叹一声，不由得随着哥哥的动作往上挺起身来。

 

然后Thor不着停顿地继续往下动作，一双大手变着花样地把Loki包裹着厚重皮革的双腿摸了个遍。他快速脱下两人的鞋子，托起魔法师赤裸的脚，吻了他优雅弯曲的足弓，惊得喝醉的王子猛然呼出一小声喘息。

 

Thor没有放开Loki的脚踝，就这样重新爬回床上，就势将那条瘦长的腿弯折压到Loki的胸口。另一只空闲的手划过Loki大腿内侧，一丝丝往下，直到指尖故意不实不虚地蹭上他裤子里明显的凸起。

 

“嗯——啊，啊，Thor。”Loki大喘着气，眼皮不受控制地抖动，那几根手指已经开始加大力道，隔着裤子揉按他的阴茎，他只能死死抓住身下的毛皮被单稳住自己。Thor的手勾住Loki的裤腰，不紧不慢地脱下他的裤子。更多苍白的皮肤展露在Thor的眼前，他吻着弟弟突出的髋骨，又一次顺着这具身体一路向下。他惊喜而性奋地发现，Loki没有穿内裤，渗着前液的硬挺勃起在Thor饥渴的眼神下一览无余。他跪起身来，已然全身光裸的爱人在他身下重重地喘息、颤抖。Loki抬起一双雾气弥漫的眼睛，望着他仍然衣着完好的兄长。

 

“Thor。”Loki咝声说道，向雷神伸出一只手去，声音里带着一丝轻微的抱怨。Thor握住他细瘦的手腕，低下头温柔地亲吻他的手掌。然后他放开手，利落地脱掉衣服，尽量不让床产生大的动作，以免惊扰了那不加掩饰、渴求地注视着他的懒洋洋的王子。摆脱掉所有盔甲与衣物后，Thor重新撑在Loki上面，自然而然地挤到了心甘情愿为他张开的双腿之间。

 

插进Loki口中的手指得到了灵巧的银舌头一丝不苟的优待。每一次认真的吸吮和每一声被堵住的呻吟，都像欲望的电流，不断刺激着Thor已经充血的阴茎。

 

“诸神啊，Loki。”Thor抽了口气，赶紧把手指从那张恶魔之口中拔了出来，否则他可能真的马上就会射出来。Loki带着几分坏笑，更大方地为哥哥把腿分得更开。Thor对这样的邀请立刻会意，将一根指头探进了眼前的穴口。

 

“嗯——”Loki泄出一声长长的呻吟。Thor慢慢地为他扩张，手上的动作尽职而轻柔，努力克制住自己越发增长的、想要占据他的兄弟的冲动。他退出手指，呼吸早已无法平稳，燃烧着的欲火使Loki完美地化成了一片狼藉：皮肤染上一层发亮的细汗，头发惹人喜爱地乱成一团。

 

Thor伏在爱人身上，直挺的阴茎头部顶着身下人等待着的入口。Loki把双臂勾上Thor的脖子。Thor忍不住再次吻住那早已经受过照料的嘴唇，然后腰部调整角度，一个挺动，开始推进Loki火热紧致的诱人身体。

 

小王子猛一吸气，拱起了上身，在Thor一点点侵入的时候，也允许着他攻占自己的口腔。被Loki完全接纳后，Thor呼了口气停了下来，他需要几秒钟来适应，调节上气不接下气的呼吸。他低下头，Loki双眼紧闭，嘴唇张着，胳膊仍牢牢抱着Thor的脖子。

 

Thor等待着，直到Loki紧夹着他的肌肉开始收缩，这说明他可以动了。他开始用依然轻缓的节奏晃动起自己的胯，尽可能让这样温和的性爱持续得更久。

 

身下的人也随着他缓慢却深入的每一次抽插摆动起来。Loki毫不掩饰地呻吟，身体开始尽情地摇晃，钝化了感官的酒精美妙地卸下了他的防备，为他提供了安慰。

 

“你真美，Loki。”Thor贴着弟弟的耳朵沙哑地低语。Loki笑了一声，把脸埋在Thor的脖子旁边。Thor继续着他磨人的节奏，Loki挣扎般的细碎喘息一下下打在他的皮肤上。

 

房间里忽然闷热起来，腰部涌过的一阵热流让Thor绷紧肌肉，忍不住更重更深地戳刺进Loki的身体。耳边呢喃着的迷乱的甜言蜜语和爱与欲望的呻吟使他如梦似幻。解除了一切伪装的Loki任由自己的舌头吐出直白热烈的情感。

 

“Th-Thor，啊——快——快到了，我——我爱你，Thor——啊——”Loki使劲搂住他，喊叫着射了出来。刺激的感觉迫使Thor憋住一声呻吟，快速往前顶动几次，也达到了他的高潮。他停住身子，喉咙里发出一串低吼，精液尽数射进了身下颤抖的身体里。波浪般的快感席卷全身，连视野都变得模糊起来。

 

他瘫在床垫上，倒在Loki身边，以免压到他的弟弟，然后抓起毯子盖到两人身上，一刻也没有犹豫地将瘫软了的Loki捞到胸口贴紧。几分钟后，他们的呼吸平复下来。Loki疲惫又好奇地盯着他，Thor看得出，他有问题要问。

 

“你为什么不回到庆典上去，Thor？你可是主角。”小王子最后说。他的声音并不比耳语大多少。Thor微笑着托起Loki尖瘦的下巴，拇指蹭蹭他苍白的脸，凑过身认真地吻了他。

 

“我在这儿就很开心，弟弟。Asgard已经有过很多庆典，以后还会有更多。”Thor回答。

 

Loki疲倦地露出一个微笑——这个答案显然很令他满意——把头枕上了Thor的肩膀。这回他真的睡着了。两人的双腿满足地缠在一起，Thor也很快进入了梦乡。


End file.
